Pumpkin Spice
by Aetheling
Summary: Love comes in all types. It can be quiet, and it can be loud. It can burn steadily, and it can burn hot. It can be a laugh, and it can be a shout. It can be tough, and it can be a piece of cake. One-shot based in Mallobaude's "Take a Walk on the Wild Side."


**A/N:** This story was written as a gift for the writer Mallobaude, and is inspired/spun off from their story "Take a Walk on the Wild Side." It's an exceptional story that I recommend to anyone who reads RWBY fan fics. If you have not yet read **chapter 19** of "Take a Walk on the Wild Side", I would suggest not proceeding, as this story won't make much sense.

If you have, or oddly aren't concerned, thank you for reading, and please enjoy Pumpkin Spice.

* * *

Jaune carefully closed the door, still holding his shoes in one hand. Sitting down, he began to lace them up, his mind running happily over what had just occurred. He hopped up and headed for the back stairs leading to the kitchens. If there was a bit more kick in his step compared to normal? Well, today was a good day.

Jaune Arc had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who was still sleeping in his room, and was going to wake up to a nice surprise.

Still very early in the morning, none of the Club's cook staff were present, leaving Jaune to work his magic alone. Unbeknownst to him, it was probably a good thing no one was present: they would all have agreed no one had any right being so happy at this hour. Humming a merry tune unconsciously, Jaune began to gather his tools: food processor, measuring cups, bowls and a pan, foil, the mobile yet bulky stand mixer. He laid it all out in an orderly line, before proceeding to the walk-in fridge in the kitchen's back.

"Eggs, butter, cream cheese… would they? No, those'll be in the pantry." He thought aloud as he set out his next set of items. Sugar, graham crackers, flour, sour cream, milk, vanilla, puree. His spices were laid out as well, awaiting the perfect mixture of cinnamon, nutmeg, clove, and ginger. Oven on, butter melting, and crackers into the processor. He had begun in earnest.

Some people might have said using the crackers was cheating, but he didn't have time to make the _whole_ thing from scratch, even if he wanted to. This little shortcut would be his little secret. Once the right degree of crumble was found, he mixed the remains with the butter and a pinch of sugar before gently yet firmly pressing the mixture to the sides of the buttered and floured pan. When he had a thickness he liked, the pan went into the hot oven, and he began his next step.

The correct mix of spice was not something he'd known immediately, but it only took a little searching and experimenting to find one he thought would work best. He made a larger batch of the mix, just in case there were demands for more use in subsequent meals, and moved the spice to the mixer.

In went the cream cheese, followed soon by the brown sugar. The vanilla, sour cream, and puree quick on their heels, and the mixture was beginning to take on a smooth consistency. Eggs, slowly, as the machine broke them each up one at a time, then for the dry ingredients. Flour, just the right amount of his mixture, and ever-present salt.

He watched the spinning whisks… well, _whisk_ his masterpiece together. He checked the oven, removing the now firm crust, and turned off the mixer. Delicately, he poured the contents of the mixer into place, careful that not one drop went astray. Well, as much as he could without going crazy. He was dedicated, not insane.

Jaune wrapped the pan with foil, then set it into a slightly larger pan, filled partway with water. Both of these went into the oven. He understood the _idea_ of the water bath, sorta, but not quite the logistics of it. Something about humidity, and the distribution of heat? Well, now was probably the time for these thoughts, as he was into the long part: the waiting game.

While his masterpiece cooked in the oven, Jaune began to clean up and put away his tools, these simple things which would do so much for him soon. He checked his scroll, found it still unbelievably early, and debated what to do with himself for the next hour or so. Ultimately, he made a very light breakfast, he didn't want to ruin his appetite, and decided to sneak in a shower using one of the staff bathrooms. He couldn't exactly go back to his room yet, since he'd just have to leave again.

Time killed, Jaune began the inspections. He wasn't quite satisfied with the firmness until the third check, finally killing the heat and allowing the cake to cool. Back to more waiting, yes, but rushing ruins the bread. Or, cheesecake, in this case.

He stocked the bar and did a partial inventory of the kitchen, both jobs he was often called upon in his role as Junior's all-purpose employee. The hour was still what most would consider morning when he finally managed to remove his gift, strip off the foil, and lay it lovingly into the fridge. He left a note with proper dire warnings for anyone who happened upon it.

Prepared at last, Jaune slipped back up the stairs. He undid his shoes outside his door, and glided silently into his room. He stripped down again, organizing both sets of clothes that were strewn on his floor before slipping back into the covers. Mil, still asleep, made a soft and content noise as she took hold of him, and Jaune found the dreariness he'd been fighting off slowly pull him back into sleep.

…

"I kinda want breakfast." Mil said, just as he had hoped. His little bite earlier hadn't quite ruined his appetite, either.

"Yeah. That sounds good."

"There should be donuts downstairs," she said as she removed herself from his chest. Jaune instantly felt colder at her absence, but he stopped her from rising from bed entirely. "You don't have to get up. I'll go get some food and bring it up to us."

"No, I'll get it, you stay." Mil eyed him for a moment, and he smiled charmingly. Or, at least he hoped it was charming. Mil snorted lightly, then dropped back onto her chest.

"Fine. Could you get my coffee, too?" he nodded giddily. Sliding out from the other side, Jaune began to pick up the clothes he had set aside, changing without concern for who was with him. "Do you have to go so fast?" Mil said meekly from behind him. Jaune froze like clockwork, but he soon set himself back in motion. And if that motion was slower than necessary? Well, he had a girlfriend now; he had someone to impress.

Jaune, for the second time that day, headed down the back stairs. Coffee and donuts would be waiting by the bar, and likely with Mel as well, but he needed to get something first. Much to his relief, no one had raided his creation in the few hours since he left it, and Jaune withdrew it from the fridge. He liberated the cake from the pan, collected a few forks and a spare plate, and headed out the door. Stepping into the club's main room, he locked on target.

Mel was sitting at a booth, two lattes and a box of donuts on the table in front of her. She was watching the door you would use if you came from his room.

Quietly, as if approaching the snarky hunting cat that Mel was, Jaune made his way to her table. The white-clad girl only had eyes for her own latte, and the stairs, so his approach was easy. So easy, in fact, Mel wasn't even aware of his presence until his free hand pulled the box over. Mil loved chocolate, especially in her donuts, and he was happy to see Mel had not eaten them all.

"Morning, Mel." He said cheerily, pulling several of the more appetizing snacks and laying them next to the cake on his platter. The way Mel jumped was _extremely_ satisfying, and even better, the other girl wasn't yet ready for this. She clearly fumbled a few attempted quips, but Jaune had Mil's latte in hand when his girlfriend's sister finally settled on something.

"I'm not the one you're supposed to jump, Lit-" Jaune was already moving before she could finish the line, though.

"Sorry, Mel, Miltia wanted me to bring her these! I'll be back later, cool?" He was halfway to the exit by the time he'd finished, leaving a floundering Mel in his wake. For her part, Mel decided that, rather than being angry at her sister or her boy toy for getting the better of her, she'd just wonder where Jaune got the cheesecake from.

When Jaune stepped into his room, Miltia was still in bed, idly turning her scroll in her hand. She smiled when she looked up to him, then spotted what he was carrying. "That's not donuts and a latte." Jaune slyly moved to her side of the bed, setting her latte down before circling back and climbing onto his mattress, careful not to drop his platter.

"I got the donuts, too, but there was something else I needed to get, too." He set the small tray down, revealing the donuts and the small cheesecake to her. Mil eyed it suspiciously, looking back to him. "You'll love it, I guarantee it." Jaune cut a slice for her, carefully pushing it onto the plate before handing it to the girl leaning lightly on his side. Mil pushed herself up a tad as she accepted the plate, and Jaune found himself temporarily mesmerized.

"Jaune." She said warmly, and he was suddenly aware of himself.

"Sorry, i… sorry." He distracted himself by taking a bite of donut, but Mil's warm voice eased his nerves.

"It's alright: I liked staring earlier." he looked back in time to see her raise a fork of the cheesecake to her lips, popping the treat into her mouth. Mil's face jumped rapidly between surprise, bliss, and pleased satisfaction. She looked back to him as she swallowed. "Pumpkin spice?" Jaune nodded proudly.

"You got a pumpkin spice cheesecake? It's really good." She stabbed another bite, yet again savoring the flavor.

"No, I made it." The fork froze in its third dive, Mil looking back to him in a face he could only describe as awe.

"You know how to make pumpkin spice?" She said quietly.

"Yup." He leaned back against the headboard, smooth as silk. "Made a whole bunch of it earlier, too. It's not too tricky, really; I could teach you later." Mil let herself take another bite, watching him the whole while, then she eased the plate down beside her drink. Rising to her knees beneath the sheets, Mil crossed the short distance to him.

"You're going to stay right here with me, Jaune: we're going to be busy. Once we're done, though, you're going to teach me how." Mil's face grew pink as she leaned even closer to him, but Jaune took hold of her for a light kiss.

She tasted like pumpkin spice.


End file.
